


Разница

by LunaYan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaYan/pseuds/LunaYan
Summary: Пламя с треском облизывает поленья, приятное тепло расползается от камина по всей комнате.Жарко.





	Разница

Пушистый ворс покрывала щекочет кожу. Пламя с треском облизывает поленья, приятное тепло расползается от камина по всей комнате.

Жарко.

Кит прикусывает нижнюю губу, прогибаясь в пояснице.

Ладонь Широ — живая — размашисто проводит по спине, сжимает бедро, помогая раскрыться, и Кит со стоном опускается, принимая в себя Широ.

Пока только головку.

Широ всегда много, но Киту почти не больно, ведь Широ очень тщательно подходит к процессу и прежде, чем он позволит чувствам взять над собой вверх, Кит уже готов к тому, что они задумали.

Смазка стекает между бедер, и, наверное, должно быть стыдно оттого, что это ощущается чем-то запретным и грязным. Хоть Кит сверху и полностью контролирует процесс, он все равно чувствует себя беззащитным и с трудом сдерживает глупое желание прикрыться.

— Не волнуйся, — ласково шепчет Широ, протянув к Киту руки. Он ласково поглаживает горящие щеки, сдувает лезущую в глаза щелку.

Его дыхание пахнет давно знакомой зубной пастой, сам он пахнет гелем для душа, которым пользовался еще будучи кадетом Гарнизона, и это неожиданное осознание странным образом успокаивает Кита.

Он рассматривает Широ, раскинувшегося на мягком покрывале, и, заведя руку под себя, придерживает член, медленно опускаясь.

Ягодицы прижимаются к бедрам Широ.

— Я не волнуюсь, — стонет Кит.

Разве что совсем чуть-чуть.

Они сбежали в короткий отпуск, бросив дела Гарнизона и Вольтрона, и скрылись в высоких заснеженных горах, заблаговременно отключив любые электронные приборы, способные выдать их месторасположение.

До сих пор не верится, что они до этого, наконец, дошли; что чувства, которые Кит оберегал столько лет, оказались взаимными, и вот он Широ — тянет Кита на себя, придерживает за талию, не давая начать двигаться и просит:

— Подожди, не так быстро. Дай себе время.

Даже сейчас он заботится о Ките.

Особенно сейчас.

— Я не сломаюсь, — упрямо выдыхает Кит, но все же не сопротивляется и благодарно целует Широ в губы, еще и еще раз.

Когда Широ подхватывает Кита под бедра и переворачивает на спину, уложив на лопатки; когда он глубоко целует Кита в губы, и тонкая ниточка слюны все еще соединяет их рты, с первым движением навстречу Кит, наконец, ощущает разницу.

Любить Широ много лет на расстоянии дружбы не то же самое, что заниматься с ним любовью.


End file.
